


a sweet treat

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David tries to find out who ate the last of the ice cream bars.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	a sweet treat

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: “you should’ve said that yesterday.” (angst)
> 
> honestly i'm not as happy with how this turned out. to no surprise i'm not very good with angst, so really this is fake angst.

David looked but couldn’t find it. There were some yesterday, he had checked when he grabbed one. Now as he stared he looked back on an empty abyss. There could have only been a few people who would betray him like this. He thought they knew how sacred they were, but apparently, that meant nothing.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. David thought back to who was there yesterday and realized only Patrick could have done it. It wasn’t the end of the world or at least he hoped. He cringed, it wouldn’t be an easy conversation, and Patrick wouldn’t take it seriously. He would just have to convey the seriousness of the situation.

David heard the front door open and Patrick whistling as he walked through the house. He watched as Patrick set a bag down on the kitchen island. Patrick turned and David looked at the wide grin on his face. He sighed, maybe he wouldn’t take the news so badly.

Getting up from the couch he headed to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Patrick. After a few moments, he pulled away. “I have a question and you have to answer honestly. I promise no matter what you say I’ll still love you.”

Patrick furrowed his brow, “Okay.”

David took a deep breath, “Did you eat the last ice cream bar?”

Patrick laughed, “You watched me eat it and said it was provocative.”

David crossed his arms, “Most things that you do with your mouth are provocative and why don’t I remember that? You should’ve said something yesterday.”

Patrick grinned, “Probably because before I finished eating it I was sucking your dick.” He tilted his head towards the bag, “Look in the bag.”

David turned his attention to the bag and peering inside he saw a box of Häagen-Dazs ice cream bars. “Okay, maybe I jumped to conclusions, but it’s the hottest it’s been all summer and I needed a way to cool down.”

Patrick plucked the box from David’s hands and put it in the freezer, “You could’ve crawled into the fridge, that’s pretty cool.”

“No, I think I’ll stick with the ice cream.” 


End file.
